


bliss

by sunshinedoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, amen, based on a list of prompts!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/pseuds/sunshinedoie
Summary: Mark and Yukhei kiss sometimes, but that's probably just because they're in love.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dcrksun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrksun/gifts).



> HAPPY TEE DAY!!

**1\. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other**

The first time it happened, they were sitting on their shared couch, some shitty horror movie playing on the TV. Mark wasn’t paying attention, not really. Yukhei was sitting closer than usual and it was… distracting. Soft screams came through the screen as Yukhei tried to get his attention.

“Mark?” He turned his head.

Yukhei set his hand gently on Mark’s cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. Mark pulled back for a second, surprised, before diving back in to kiss the boy harder, movie long forgotten.

**2\. being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward**

The next time was late at night a couple of days later. Mark was cuddling with Yukhei in his bed. It had been a long day for both of them, and they decided it would be nice to sleep together. When their conversation drifted away into the darkness, Yukhei leaned in, pressing his lips to Mark’s.

It was different from the last kiss, but Mark decided that this was pretty amazing as well.

They kissed lazily for several minutes, and when they finally stopped, Mark found it difficult to open his eyes. 

**3\. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up**

Every time they shared a bed, Mark woke up to a kiss on his cheek, an arm slung around him. They would kiss softly, long before they were even truly awake. Today was no different. 

Yukhei kissed him slowly before pulling back and laying his head on Mark’s chest.

He hummed, content, running his hand through Yukhei’s hair. They had shared hundreds of kisses at this point, and each one felt even more magical than the last.

Eventually, they would have to get out of bed and go about their day, but this? This was perfect. 

**4\. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in**

Mark wasn’t sure what the two of them were, really. They hadn’t put a label on it yet, but he knew they were more than just friends. On certain occasions, Mark would find himself staring at Yukhei. After all, he was very good looking.

This was one of those occasions, but rather than looking all over, he found himself staring at Yukhei’s lips. Was he allowed to kiss him? Would that be okay?

No, he shouldn’t. Right? 

Oh well. Fuck it. Mark leaned in and kissed him anyway.

**5\. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths**

At this point, kissing Yukhei was as easy as breathing, but it took his breath away every time.

It didn’t come as a surprise that they were kissing yet again. This felt more passionate than the others, and Mark could feel himself falling harder.

Yukhei broke the kiss, whispering into Mark’s mouth.

“Be my boyfriend.”

Mark responded by kissing him harder.

**6\. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing**

Ever since Mark and Yukhei started dating, they had become accustomed to each other, and had fallen into a routine of sorts.

“Hey, babe, I’m going to the store. Need anything?”

Mark smiled, shaking his head as he leaned back, presenting his forehead for a kiss. Yukhei laughed and obliged. 

Mark felt heat rise to his cheeks, butterflies in his stomach. 

“Stay safe, Xuxi.”

**7\. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed**

“Yukhei, holy shit,” Mark gasped. He stumbled into their bedroom, lips searching desperately for Yukhei’s. 

His boyfriend was a fantastic kisser. How did he get so lucky?

Mark felt his back hit the wall. Oh, wow.

He kissed Yukhei back with as much passion as he could muster. This boy would be the death of him. 

After a few minutes, Mark pushed Yukhei back onto their bed. It was cozy there. 

They broke apart in a fit of giggles, overflowing with the joy they felt together. 

**8\. kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s**

They were kissing again (what a surprise), although to be fair, Yukhei had been away for a week.

When his boyfriend walked through the door, he immediately wrapped his arms around him, lips locked in a kiss. 

He smiled into the kiss before breaking away.

“Welcome home, Xuxi!”

Yukhei grinned. “Glad to be home.”

They hugged for several short minutes before Mark leaned back in. He kissed Yukhei again, over and over as his body curved into the other’s. 

**9\. hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp**

Later that night, they were engaged in another passionate kiss. Mark didn't think he'd ever get over the feeling of Yukhei’s lips on his own, get over the feeling of pure bliss that washed over him every time. 

There was no way this was really happening to him. How did he end up with a boy this perfect?

Yukhei’s hands moved down, drawing circles on the small strip of bare skin on Mark’s back. He could have sworn his hands were made of magic.

He gasped, breaking the kiss. “Yukhei,” he whispered before diving back into him. 

**10\. throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss**

Mark was pretty sure that he was in love with his boyfriend. 

They were laying in bed, sunlight streaming through the blinds, Yukhei’s fingers carding through his hair. Mark’s mind was blank, save for one thought: _Yukhei, I love you._

The fingers stopped moving.

“You what?”

Had he said that out loud?

“I love you, Yukhei,” he repeated. 

Yukhei sat up, throwing his arms around Mark, pulling him close as he kissed him deeply. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you would like to see more, follow me on twitter @sunshinedoie!!


End file.
